


Dragon Poems

by Serriya (Keolah)



Series: Thousand Poems [7]
Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Dragons, Fire, Poetry, Shapeshifting, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-01-01
Updated: 1997-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keolah/pseuds/Serriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of poetry involving dragons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Poems

**77:**

Hear the song of the dragon  
red of wing and talon  
breath of flame, an ancient name  
no two dragons ever the same.

I am Khasadala Seer  
child of elves and wyrms of fear  
I appear to be an elven maid  
until they feel my breath of flame.

I am the dragon changeling  
the elf who becomes a wyrm  
the world I am subduing  
for my eternal term.

But I'm taken away to the south  
set to guard the Gates of Time  
spending my Immortal life  
trapped within a cave.

At the end of Eternity, they said  
I could leave my ancient post  
and roam the world once again  
free from the chains of stone.

* * *

**172:**

Before us looms the future  
our doom and our destiny  
undeniable and unchangible  
that we fall or fly toward.

Spoken was the Prophecy  
upon the line of Dragons  
that generations passing by  
racing through a thousand years.

After fourteen hundred years  
again the Elven Children shall  
gaze through the Eyes of Dragons  
and soar on the winds of the sky  
flitting on red, red wings  
flashing the sky with fire  
the Children of Wind and Flame.

After the Houses of Wind and Flame  
joined together in one  
twin daughters of two worlds born  
identical except for eyes  
one golden, Anara, Friend of the Mountains  
one green, Thelsa, Friend of the Forest.

Yet the son of Anara is the Seeker of Storms  
who travels to places far distant  
which cannot be reached by conventional means  
and learns there the secret key:

To change to the form of a dragon  
a child of the Dragon's Blood  
need only focus on Wind and on Flame  
while willing with strength to the change  
and imagine the feeling of soaring on Wind  
and searing the sky with Flame  
two joined in one to form one which is greater--  
the marriage of Heaven and Hell.

* * *

**256:**

I stand upon the precipice  
my claws cling to the stones  
my wings outstretched  
the wind is blowing in my face  
beckoning me to fly  
I thus release the precipice  
and glide upon the wind  
the sunlight sparkling on my scales  
glints off my golden eyes  
and shines on my steel talons  
as I fly  
between the Earth and the Sky  
between the Sea and the Sun  
as the Void surrounds and penetrates  
Dragon is Free  
and I fly to proclaim this  
in the Five Elements.

* * *

**700:**

Linden shield to hide behind  
burnt to charcoal by the flames  
of the dragon fiery and angry.

Leather helm crumbles to dust  
iron sword disintegrates in rust  
chain-mail makes you frail  
bearing such a heavy weight  
Yew bow will not know  
with broken arrows at the beast  
Stone spear thrust here  
cannot pierce the monster's hide.

Not with these weapons the battle is won  
but with that which is mightier than the sword.

* * *

**983:**

Hear the tale of a dragon realm  
where skies were blue and a warrior's helm  
flashed beneath the dawning light  
under the sunrising day of might.

For storms had come and storms had gone  
the clear blue empty skies upon  
the dragon realm, whose silent words  
gave forth to thunder of lizard-birds.

They flew, a thousand score or more  
on winds that blasting chill the bone  
on dragon-back the warriors rode  
over the hills of Silverlode.

None but foolish stood in their way  
no fools remained to cry that day  
dragon-knights whose spears of fear  
crushed opposition that appeared.

In their wake a trail of tears  
the ruthness warriors who brought fear  
terrified the people fled  
and where they left, the streets ran red.

Scorching blazing dragon-fire  
burnt the towns and lit up pyres  
Few remained to tell the tale  
when the dragon-riders flicked their tails.

Screaming, running men and boys  
women snatched their girls and scattered the toys  
there'd be time to play another day  
if life could escape from the terrible blaze.

Glory, cried the dragon-knights  
Fear and longing, test and strife  
Who is the bravest of them all?  
But the knight who makes the pillars fall.

Our enemies are all but dead  
for in their wake, the streets ran red  
and naught remains but their scattered hosts  
and memories of their fallen ghosts.

Anger blazed through Silverlode  
a once-safe haven was their abode  
hatred for the dragon-knights  
and slaying innocents, they must right.

Revenge, cried the men of Silverlode  
out from their fortresses they rode  
on wings of griffins and pegasi  
into the stormy skies they fly.

They swooped upon the dragon-riders  
claws and hooves meet dragon-fire  
blasting flames and clashing blades  
and screams and roars from both sides rang.

They say that day the sky rained blood  
o'er Silverlode it came like a flood  
and spilled in the streets and ran in the gutter  
and none could do naught but gaze and mutter.

Each wound struck, each wound was drawn  
and pain and sorrow came on down.  
Feathers and scales and streams of blood  
littered the streets of Silverlode.

The dragons weary but would not flee  
for honor demanded death or vict'ry  
and so they fell a thousand score  
dying upon the silver shore.

But the price for victory  
was great, and though they won the day  
the knights of Silverlode were no more  
they died of their wounds on the silver shore.

In Silverlode the people cheered  
for freedom from the dragon-fear  
but sorrow dulled their sweet rejoice  
until one woman raised her voice.

Let us be glad, my people, don't cry  
for even though many here did die  
they died for us, so that we may be free  
and be happy again, so that let us be!

* * *

**994:**

My great transformation  
Worthy of the dragon's blood  
Wings of flame and talons of steel  
I soar upon the sky.

They never knew the path I took  
away from the safety of home  
yet there I found, in distant land  
what made my heart and powers bloom.

I knew never why I left home  
I knew not what drove me there  
but I took to the path, my destiny's gift  
and forever the flame would be mine.


End file.
